You're My Best Friend
by a fanfic writer
Summary: Minerva discovers Albus' deepest secret.....The song is You're my Best Friend by my most favourite band Queen. I have been in love with Brian May for years..I know tmi sorry.The Weird Sisters song Trash is by Pulp, who played the WS in the GoF film.


You're My Best Friend.

This is yet another contest entry for the Hideaway and my first attempt at something fluffy. So, please let me know what you think. Thanks again to, OSUSprinks and ,miss McGonagle, for reading and correcting.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR….I mean really…come on.

_oooh you make me live,_

_whatever this world can give to me,_

_it's you, you're all I see,_

_oooh you make me live now honey,_

_you're the best friend, that I ever had_

Whenever he thought of the woman sitting opposite him, staring intently at the chessboard, Albus Dumbledore found that an old muggle song came to mind. Who had Aberforth said sung it...oh yes..the Queen. Albus had no idea that the muggle Queen was such a talented musician, or that she had such a deep voice. But he felt the lyrics to the song summed up his feelings for Minerva McGonagall perfectly.

Sitting in the overstuffed high back chair, her face a picture of concentration, a small smile playing at the corners of her slightly parted ruby lips, Albus felt she could not have looked more like a goddess. Wisps of dark hair that had come loose from the tight bun now framed her face, giving her a softer appearance. The flickering light of the fire gave her an almost ethereal quality.

"Albus, are you humming?"

Mildly embarrassed Albus shifted in his chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear."

"If this is an attempt to disrupt my concentration, _headmaster_, I'm afraid it is having no effect on me."

Had she just taken his Queen? The look of triumph on her face suggested he had not imagined it. Well really, how on earth was he supposed to concentrate on a chess game when his one true love was sitting just across the chessboard? The song was right, she _was_ all he saw: in the pictures on his Daily Prophet each morning, in the portraits as he moved through the castle, in his dreams. Albus often felt quite awkward when her face appeared on the Minister for Magic. Yes, Minerva McGonagall was what made his life worth living. She truly was his best friend. But she was so, so much more.

_I've been with you such a long time,_

_You're my sunshine,_

_And I want you to know that my feelings are true,_

_I really love you._

Their friendship had begun in her sixth year over chess games and advanced transfiguration lessons. They had grown closer during the fight against Grindelwald. During the final battle they had fought back to back, protecting one another fiercely. Albus doubted he would have ever found the strength of mind to defeat Grindelwald had he not sent the Aveda Kedavera curse toward her. It was testament to Minerva's dueling prowess that she had anticipated and dodged the curse.

Albus' heart had leapt when she applied for the position of Transfiguration professor. The thought of having her close to him once more, she truly was his sunshine.

"Albus, you're humming again."

"My apologies my dear, I assure you it is quite unintentional."

The emerald eyes boring into him over her glasses told Albus that she was skeptical. He really had to curb this habit of humming and singing at inappropriate times. He remembered an unfortunate moment during a meeting of the Wizengamot. He had been singing that song by the Weird Sisters..what was it now, oh yes.. Trash.

How Albus longed to tell the beautiful woman in front of him how he felt, to show her all the love and respect in his heart. To his knowledge she had not had a lover in many years, but his spleen burned white hot with jealousy at the mere thought of her in the arms of another man. However, Albus knew he would never tell her. How could such a radiant, intelligent, compassionate woman ever love a barmy old codger like him? With a sigh he turned back to the game.

"I really love you."

"A..Albus?...What did you say?"

Oh Merlin. Had he done it again?, surely he hadn't just said that aloud...had he?

She was gazing at him. Her eyes wide with shock and something else...was that hope?

Albus felt his cheeks glow a deep crimson. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he could think of nothing to say. When he opened his mouth a second time, he mentally chided himself. 'Stop it you old fool, she could never fall in love with a goldfish.'

"Well, Albus?"

Her voice was soft, hesitant, unsure. His heart soared at the thought she might return is feelings. 'Time to swallow you're pride old man.' Gathering all his Gryffindor courage Albus slid from his seat and dropped to his knees before her. Gently taking a perfectly manicured hand in his, he spoke the words he had held inside his heart for so long.

"I love you, Minerva and I have done for a great many years."

_oooh I've been wandering round, still come back to you,_

_In rain or shine you've stood by me girl,_

_I'm happy, happy at home_

She was touching him, gentle fingers tracing the curve of his nose. Albus reveled in the velvety softness of her skin. Emboldened he continued.

"Have you wondered why I never married, Minerva? I have met many women during my travels working for the Ministry and the Order, but not one could compare to you, my love."

Why did his mouth feel so dry?...Shifting his weight slightly Albus continued.

"You have been by my side most of your life, in one way or another. You have supported me when all others doubted me, and so doubted you. I am never happier than when you are at my side, Minerva."

_oooh you make me live,_

_whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive,_

_oooh you make me live now honey,_

_oooh you're the first one, when things turn out bad_

Albus reached up to wipe the tears from her glistening eyes. Placing a finger over her scarlet lips Albus hushed her attempt to speak as he continued.

"It was you, my dear, that helped me to forgive the minister... and... what is it you call her? ... Oh yes, the Toad, for their recent treatment of me. So it would appear that you have discovered my deepest secret. You are the reason I live and I..."

Albus' breath hitched in his already constricted throat as felt smooth lips pressed hard against him.

"Shut up, Albus."

Her words spoken against his lips reverberated through Albus as he tenderly scooped her up into his arms and carried his love through to the bedroom.

hr

The next morning Albus lay relishing the feel of Minerva curled next to him. She was laughing as he explained how is unfortunate choral habit had led to the evenings events.

"You know my dear, there is another verse."

How he loved it when she rolled her eyes, but an indulgent smile told him to continue. He drew her close and began.

_"You know you'll never be lonely, you're my only one,_

_And I love the things that you do,_

_You're my best friend."_


End file.
